leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rossendale2/OMG, Killsteal, Killst- Get over it!
Hello, Wikipedians! I am here to bring up a subject that has probably been brought up many times before, however it doesn't hurt to bring it up once more, for it is still a problem among the LoL community (or so I believe). The problem I am talking about, as you can tell from the title, is killstealing. For those of you who are new to League of Legends, or have yet not came across this term for whatever reason, here is a definition - killstealing is a name given to the act where one player is battling/ganking/whatever another player, and the fight has reached the point where a kill is just about certain, when a teammate of the first player comes along and scores the last hit on the enemy player, granting him the kill, which rightfully "belonged" to the first player. Some LoL players are very touchy about this subject, and you can often find yourself begin the target of flame, even if you only accidentally get the last hit on the enemy champion (which, in the heat of battle, is actually pretty common). This situation even more worsened when you happen to be fulfilling the role of a Support, and you, accidentally or not, strip your Marksman Carry of a kill. Well, I say phooey (And I hail to you, Abraham Simpson, for sharing this amazing quote with me)! I can't even BEGIN to understand, what wrong is there for someone to accidentally (as is in 95% cases) take the kill you were supposed to have. It's not like that kill is even wasted, even if it falls onto the Support of the team - your team still get the money and experience from it, and the person who got the kill can still buy items to aid the efforts to win the match. As an example, I bring up the following situation of where I accidentally took the First Blood for our team as a Support, but it actually helped our lane later on. Scenario - Blitzcrank (that's me) and Jinx are just engaged in a teamfight. The enemy is low hp, and looks like he's about to make an escape. To prevent this, I use to reel him in, but the damage reduces him to 0 hp. has drawn first blood! : OMG Blitz, why u ks! : Wow, I'm sorry dude, I just wanted to secure the kill with , I didn't want to kill him. : -.- : Fine, just get wards. : K, I just got enough money for I think. : Just a couple more gold. *I go and buy the Sightstone after I collect the money, warding the enemy lane bush, and the riverside bush. Suddenly, the enemy jungler appears* : Watch out! *danger ping*. Enemy . I'll grab him. *I pull off the grab as the jungler tries to gank us, with Jinx getting the kill* : Gj! : Ty, u too! And now I can get , meaning I don't have to waste money on wards, meaning I can get some other useful items, like ! We ended up rolfstomping our lane, and helping out other lanes, and out team managed a great victory. You see? Gold is never wasted on a kill, even when the kill is stolen. I know it can get tiring if someone repeatedly does it, but in that acse you can always just peacefully ask them to stop, because you would like some gold boost as well. You don't have to start flaming and raging and OMG KS NUB'ing them. Because, if you do that, they will feel like it's okay for them to do it. And then they will do it to other people. As proof, here is another situation I had - Scenario - I was jungling, and I had just ganked mid lane. Suddenly, our teammate appeared and he got the kill. (the midlaner): Omg, why u keep ks'ing. (That was me): ??? : You were entitled to that kill . : So? I don't care. A stolen kill is better than no kill, it's a kill. : Omg : Honor sejuani : friendly You see? Our Fizz has clearly showed gratitude at my refusal to be angry at the fact that I have been killstolen, for he did honor me as a Friendly player after the match. So, I say to you now - If you ever find yourself being killstolen, please do not rage at the person. Most likely they did NOT do that on purpose, and the kill will help THEM to get better items, and better aid you! Just... Get over it! Category:Blog posts